Reconstruccion
by Endway2000
Summary: A dos años de la muerte de Finn, la princesa a acabado su mas grande creacion. Una reconstruccion de Finn: tan fuerte como el, tan rapido con el, e indestructible. Es el reemplazo perfecto. Ahora, tendra que cuidar de la nueva criatura, y ella al mismo tiempo buscara su lugar en Ooo. Muerte de un personaje.
1. Noche electrica

El aire se sentía cargado de electricidad, la princesa Bubblegum lo sentía: en cada paso que daba, en cada movimiento, y cada vez que respiraba. Sentía sus pulmones quemarse. Sentía su corazón aplastarse y encogerse en su pecho ante el pensamiento de que era un día con aire "eléctrico". Desde hacia mucho que odiaba los días así, desde que era una niña y quedo huérfana un día así, con el mismo aire y el mismo aroma.

Un aroma a humedad y muerte. Una sensación de tristeza.

El olor a sangre y fluidos varios no ayudaban a reducir sus nervios. Bubblegum limpiaba la sangre y aceite de sus instrumentos quirúrgicos, y volteaba cada tanto para confirmar que la maquina de diálisis funcionaba y el líquido nuevo entrara en el organismo a la par que el viejo salía.

Limpiaba los instrumentos, entre ellos escalpelos y agujas de sutura, por una costumbre compulsiva y para darle tiempo a la maquina para que acabe la ultima diálisis. Un trueno se escucho a lo lejos, haciendo a la princesa temblar y manchar sus ropas con agua.

¡_Bolas de dulce!, _maldijo internamente, mas por la sorpresa que otra cosa pues un poco de agua no le haría nada a su bata cubierta de sangre y aceite. _Tranquilízate, Bonnibel. Todo valdrá la pena. Todo esta listo. Listo… _Se repetía a si misma, tratando de convencerse de que lo que hacia era lo correcto, que era como dicen, "por el bien mayor". Desde que Finn se había ido, había comenzado a concebir esta idea. Era maravillosa y aterradora a la vez.

Pero de poder hacerlo, seria su invención más grandiosa. Y podía hacerse –y de hecho, ya estaba hecho. Solo había que acabarlo.

Dejo los instrumentos en agua y busco una toalla para secarse, pero no vio ninguna. Detuvo la mirada en un objeto: junto a la maquina de diálisis, y a un lado de la mesa de operaciones donde descansaba ese cuerpo rosado robótico y humano –único-, yacía la caja metálica con la pieza final. Se acerco a ella, aun con las manos mojadas, y la abrió, sacando el contenido.

Era fascinante. En sus manos, yacía un corazón, mitad metálico y mitad de dulce orgánico. El corazón para una maquina, y también para un hombre. Perfecto para el inconciente huésped sobre su mesa de operaciones, que no era ni uno ni el otro sino algo nuevo. Un androide.

De un color rojo claro y con partes metálicas sobre su superficie cartilaginosa, el corazón parecía palpitar en sus manos.

En su centro, la palabra "Héroe" estaba escrita en fuego. La princesa comenzó a llorar, recordando al dueño de ese corazón. O mejor dicho, recordando a Finn y a su corazón, que ella imaginaba debía ser similar a aquel que tenia en sus manos, no en un sentido literal de forma y aspecto, sino metafóricamente hablando.

Dejo el corazon en la caja, saco una lista de su bolsillo y la reviso, chequeando que todo estuviera listo y en orden.

La idea fue fácil de concebir: hacia falta un héroe. Y si falta un héroe, un héroe tenia que aparecer.

-¡Pero los héroes no nacen! -había dicho Bubblegum en un principio, -¡Se hacen! - y en ese momento, mientras estaba con la cabeza contra el escritorio en un intento por esconder sus lagrimas, se dio cuenta. Si Finn estaba muerto, había que hacer un nuevo héroe.

-Un nuevo Finn -se dijo a si misma mientras revisaba sus viejos planos y formulas.

-¿Un nuevo Finn? -le grito Marceline cuando le explico su idea. -¡Una locura! Ya teníamos un Finn, no puedes hacer otro. No puedes reemplazar a la gente muerta -suavizo su voz como una madre que quiere consolar a su hijo. -Créeme…

Pero la princesa hizo oídos sordos, y ahora estaba feliz por ello.

La creacion del androide le tomo más tiempo del que imagino. Meses y meses buscando planos y formando ideas, haciendo bocetos y desechándolos. Buscando la forma mas practica de crear un ser vivo… No, mejor dicho de "recrear" un humano.

Hacer personas de dulce era fácil: tomas ADN y lo combinas en una "sopa genética" (1). Eventualmente, consigues una masa viviente, una criatura informe pero con la capacidad de vivir y lo moldeas en la apariencia que quieres. Durante un tiempo pensó en fabricar así al nuevo cuerpo de Finn, pero eventualmente noto que la dulce gente, aunque amables y cariñosos, eran débiles en muchos aspectos. Solo con asustarse demasiado podían llegar a desaparecer, y aunque algunos eran rudos y fuertes, esos eran solo la minoría ruidosa. En general eran personas de paz.

No era "masa" para moldear un héroe.

Entonces entendió que debía apostar mas lejos: reconstruir pieza por pieza el cuerpo del humano. Frente a ella, yacía el esfuerzo de dos años de trabajo. Un cuerpo de proporciones similares a las de su "modelo físico", pues aunque Bubblegum nunca había tomado medidas del cuerpo del humano, era excelente en el análisis a simple vista y solo por fotos y por las imágenes en sus recuerdos, pudo adivinar las proporciones aproximadas.

Su piel de color entre el rosado y el blanco era una aleación de aluminio y acero, formando varias placas unidas y cubierto de dulce rompe muelas (2) (de sabor a limon, el favorito de Finn). Los huesos (algunos aun expuestos pues las placas de metal estaban levantadas) eran pequeñas piezas de aluminio y plástico cubiertos por chicle extra expandible: cuando recibiera un ataque se moverían en la dirección del golpe, fluyendo con el y evitando el daño sin quebrarse jamás.

Los tejidos, cartílagos y nervios fueron especialmente difíciles, pero eventualmente encontró el material adecuado después de hacer varias pruebas con los habitantes del Dulce Reino (con quienes aceptaron someterse a las pruebas, y con quienes no tambien). La parte mas difícil fue sin duda combinar el material metálico y frío con la calidez de los órganos de dulce y las piezas eléctricas del cerebro robótico. Había logrado crear un cerebro orgánico mecanizado, formado del ADN de Finn y de la mejor tecnología del Dulce Reino.

Acaricio los largos cabellos rosados de la criatura, mientras el sonido de la diálisis llenaba su habitación. Sobre el rostro de ella, podía ver dos pequeñas gotas cayendo, y Bubblegum solo pudo suponer que el cerebro estaba parcialmente conciente gracias a la diálisis de fluidos vitales: no podía ejecutar ninguna acción, pero estaba parcialmente conciente de todo. Y si era así, ¿estaba de acuerdo con lo que ella estaba haciendo? ¿Sentía furia, miedo? ¿Sentía el _dolor_ del proceso?

Pero si era así, no le importaba. Ya había dejado la aburrida culpa de la moralidad meses atrás, cuando Marceline fue a verla con aquel chip de computadora en la mano.

-Ten, esta listo -dijo sin mas al dárselo en un apretón de manos.

-¿Es lo que te pedí?

-Si -dijo secamente, -la personalidad de Finn, basada en lo que yo se de el, y en tus notas, y claro con la información digital de los videos que tenia BMO sobre Finn… Bueno, todo esta allí.

Sin esperar, Bubblegum lo introdujo en su computadora de mano y comenzó a verlo: el patrón de códigos de Finn. La personalidad de alguien, metida en un código. Hermoso.

Pero noto que algo fallaba.

-Marceline, el archivo no esta del todo completo.

-Pues no, duh, yo no lo se… no lo sabia todo de el. Ni tu, ni Jake. Solo puse lo que yo sabia.

-Pero ¿y que hay del resto?

-Lo programe para que se escriba solo. Pero habrá que ir añadiendo más de estos con los años, cuando aprenda mas cosas, o su cerebro podria explotar.

-¿Porque? -le pregunto, confundida sobre porque había accedido a ayudarla después de rechazar su idea al principio.

-Porque soy la mejor hacker de toda Ooo (3)-dijo la vampiresa, jactándose y sonriendo como solía hacerlo antes de la muerte del humano. -Pero también porque no puedes hacer que Finn vuelva, no puedes darle la vida de nuevo, Bonni. Pero si puedes hacer a otra persona, entonces asegúrate de hacerlo bien. Que sea alguien completo.

Mientras se dirigía a la puerta, la vampiresa volteo a verla. -Y asegúrate de hacerlo bien, Bonni. Estas cruzando una línea muy peligrosa.

-¿Una línea de que?

-De moralidad.

-No me importa un centavo la moralidad, hago esto por el bien común -le había dicho, y lo creía de verdad y aun lo cree. Esa fue la última vez que vio a su mejor amiga, pero tenia la esperanza de volver a verla ahora que terminara el trabajo.

Cerró suavemente los ojos del Finn androide, y se dispuso a terminar de una buena vez. Reviso nuevamente la lista:

_Chip de personalidad-CHEQUEADO_

_Conexiones neuronales-CHEQUEADO_

_Diálisis_

Bubblegum reviso al androide: la dialisis habia acabado y la nueva sangre estaba en el organismo del androide. Una vez que conectara el corazón, podría apagarla.

_Diálisis-CHEQUEADO_

Cerro las placas que dejaban expuestos sus huesos, y reviso su cuerpo de arriba abajo para encontrar alguna falla. La piel estaba cubierta de cicatrices, especialmente en los músculos que tuvo que rellenar con los tejidos del nuevo material sintético a fin darle la fuerza que el humano solía tener. Esperaba que las cicatrices y coceduras desaparecieran con el tiempo.

_Piel y órganos-CHEQUEADO_

_Tejidos-CHEQUEADO_

_Corazón_

Con el corazón la mano –el de Finn, no el suyo- se acerco al pecho abierto del androide. Su interior dejaba ver cables eléctricos elegantemente enrollados alrededor de las costillas, y su columna era del color del arco iris, del mismo material que los huesos pero con más dureza para permitirle mantenerse de pie y ser flexible. Deposito el corazón en el centro del pecho y lo conecto a los cables, enrollandolos cuidadosamente alrededor del órgano, permitiéndole quedar ajustado sin estrujarlo demasiado. Un cable allí, otro allá, y estuvo listo. El corazón de Héroe de Finn en el pecho de un androide, quien ahora estaba lleno de todo lo mejor del heroe.

Bubblegum deseo llorar de nuevo, pero se contuvo. Reviso la lista, anotando el "chequeado" junto a Corazón.

_Corazón-CHEQUEADO_

_Si el corazón esta chequeado… ¿que mantecas estas esperando? ¡ACTIVALO!_

Rió inocentemente ante lo que se había escrito a si misma en la lista, recordando que lo hizo en su momento de mas esperanza, cuando recién había comenzado con el proyecto.

Cerro las placas del pecho del androide, que hicieron CLICK al trabarse, evitando así que puedan ser abiertas fácilmente.

Lo único de lo que sentía culpa era que la criatura tuviera que nacer en un lugar tan… descuidado. Instrumentos quirúrgicos y herramientas en los muebles, y cientos de planos que adornaban las paredes. Por no mencionar lo oscuro de la tenue iluminación y la luz de los relámpagos que entraba por la ventana.

Pero ya no quería esperar mas, el corazón le latía su máxima capacidad y sentía un nudo en el estomago. Además, lo importante era darle la vida, y que ella estuviera allí para el cuando despierte.

Se acerco a una nevera química en una de las esquinas del cuarto. En su interior encontró el líquido de sinapsis, un material especial que le daba la vida a la dulce gente (4). Y activaria el cerebro y cuerpo del androide.

Tomo el tubo de ensayo en las manos. Brillaba de un color amarillo como una estrella… o mas exactamente, como un relámpago. El tubo de ensayo estaba frío y debió hacer un esfuerzo para que no se le resbalara de las manos.

A su alrededor, el aire eléctrico le decía que había llegado el momento. Era el aire del cambio, para bien o para mal. Era el mismo aire de la noche en que quedo huérfana, era el mismo aire de la noche en que Marceline se fue, y el mismo aire de cuando mataron a Finn de una sola estocada en el corazón.

Era el momento.

Destapo el tubo y dejo caer el líquido sobre el androide. El líquido comenzó a brillar y a liberar una descarga eléctrica. Fue absorbido rápidamente por la dulce materia del cuerpo, pero no dejo de electrocutar a la criatura. La descarga se elevo hasta el rostro del androide, haciendo brillar sus ojos y sacando chispas de su boca, y de allí se extendió hacia todo su cuerpo, tensando todos sus músculos como si estuviera por destrozarlo desde dentro.

Se extendió desde su pecho hasta los dedos de sus pies y manos, y volvió a su cráneo, liberando tal descarga eléctrica que le llego a pegar a la luz del cuarto, apagándola y dejándolos en la oscuridad.

Y entonces nada. El impulso fue absorbido por el cuerpo del androide pero nada. No se levanto, no hablo, ni siquiera abrió los ojos.

Era una falla. ¿O era un retraso? Pasaron cinco, diez minutos, y nada. La criatura había muerto.

Algún cable mal conectado, algún circuito fallido. Quizás el líquido de sinapsis había perdido su fecha útil, pero lo cierto era que su creación no estaba viva.

Deshizo la coleta de su cabello y se quito la mascara de operaciones, y se desplomo en una silla, exhausta Debía volver a revisar el cuerpo, volver a hacerle pruebas, revisar el cerebro y suplicarle a Glob que el impulso no haya dañado ninguno de los circuitos.

Y entonces oyó un gruñido. No era de ella, estaba segura. Se acerco a la criatura con rapidez, pero sus ojos aun seguían cerrados… demasiado cerrados.

_Esta… ¿apretando los ojos?, _pensó Bubblegum y vio que era así efectivamente. El pecho de la criatura subía y bajaba con fuerza, dando a notar que no solo respiraba, sino que lo hacia con demasiada fuerza.

Bubblegum llevo una mano a la muñeca del androide y vio que su pulso era muy elevado. Todos los músculos del androide se tensaron, y Bubblegum sintió el corazón estrujársele cuando lo vio apretar los dientes. Se retorcía de un lado al otro, respirando con fuerza y abriendo la boca, como queriendo hablar. Bubblegum trato de detenerlo, agarrando sus hombros contra la mesa de operaciones, pero la criatura se retorció tanto que tiro a la princesa a la silla.

Entonces, gritó.

Un grito, casi un rugido animal. Se sento en la mesa de operaciones, ahora con los ojos bien abiertos y llorando.

Grito una y otra vez, sujetando sus piernas como si temiera perderlas. Bubblegum se asusto. Pensó que la criatura podría estar adolorida, que quizás el nacimiento le había hecho sentir dolor por las cicatrices o tal vez por la descarga de sinapsis.

Con temor a herirlo, la princesa puso una mano en el hombro de la criatura, quien volteo a verla y la abrazo, apretándose contra ella y ocultando la cabeza en el hombro de la princesa. Entonces se largo a llorar y gemir, abrazándose con fuerza de la princesa. Ella le devolvio el abrazo con lentitud, como si tuviera miedo de romperlo.

Cuando se tranquilizo, la criatura miro a Bubblegum a los ojos y sintió, extrañamente, que la conocía desde hacia mucho tiempo.

-¿Quien eres? -dijo el androide en una suave voz.

-Soy la Dulce Princesa, Bonnibel Bubblegum. Pero tú puedes decirme Bubblegum -dijo la princesa, aun incrédula. Estaba alli, frente a sus ojos. Hablaba, respiraba.

Era real. Era como Finn, aunque sea apenas en apariencia y en sus genes.

El androide se analizo. Vio sus manos sus fuertes manos y sus largos dedos. Acaricio sus brazos y su rostro, y revoloteo su rosado cabello como un perro que acababa de mojarse. Vio su cuerpo de arriba abajo y sintió la necesidad de cubrirse, pero se detuvo cuando noto que no tenía órgano alguno que cubrirse, y por lo tanto no debería sentir vergüenza (técnicamente hablando, claro).

Volvió a ver sus manos, buscando su identidad en ellas.

-¿Y yo quien soy? -vio a la princesa, convencido de que ella sabia la respuesta.

Y la sabía. Había estado pensando en el nombre desde hacia mucho, y considero muchas posibilidades. Pero eventualmente, el principio de Occam (5) le dijo que la idea mas simple era la mejor.

La princesa acaricio el rostro de su nueva criatura y le dijo: -Finnegan. Tu nombre es Finnegan -le quito un cabello de su hermoso y nuevo rostro, y entendió que de una forma u otra, el era su mayor creación. -Bienvenido a casa.

* * *

1)En el episodio "Goliad", asi es como la Dulce Princesa afirma que creo a Goliad.  
2)Rompe Muelas (Jawbreaker) son los clasicos caramelos acidos: riquisimos para chupar y lamer, pero no se te ocurra morderlos por que te destruyen los dientes.  
3)Segun el comic 13 de HdA, Marceline es una hacker experta.  
4)En "Demasiado joven", vemos como Bubblegum crea a Limonagrio, y este solo toma conciencia cuando la princesa le arroja un liquido sobre el rostro, asi que imagine que podia ser un liquido para activar la sinapsis.  
5)El principio de Occam, o "Navaja de Occam" afirma que, ante una situacion donde tenemos poca informacion y varias ideas/opciones, la primera idea es siempre la mejor por ser la mas simple y menos compleja.

Hey!

Que tal? me surgio esta idea al ver una imagen de Deviantart llamada "we can rebuild him", del/a usuarix "fallenjrblue". Jaja me parecio que era una idea genial y super perversa, y quise ilustrar el lado mas de cientifico loca de la princesa.

Tengo algunas ideas mas para este personaje de Finnegan, asi que si les gusta el fic, lo continuare.

Haganme saber si quieren mas capis!

Lex


	2. Primer dia

-Debo… comer… ¡más pastel! -suspiro Finnegan en un tono cansado. Estiro sus brazos a través de la mesa todo lo que pudo, pero eratan grande que la porción de pastel le quedaba muy lejos, y se sentía demasiado lleno para pararse.

Bonnibel sonrío al verlo y le acerco despacio el pedazo de Selva Negra, a lo cual Finnegan soltó un gritito y comenzó a comerlo torpemente, aun poco acostumbrado a usar los cubiertos. Por momentos se aburría y simplemente tomaba las porciones con las manos.

A Bonnibel le daba alegria verlo comer con tanto gusto. Hasta ahora ha deborado dos porciones de lemon pie, dos se selva negra (tres contando esta), y media tarta de fresas el solo. Bonnibel temi que su estomago no estuviera listo para recibir tanto alimento, pero el joven no parecía tener problemas, y de hecho estaba extasiado con la sensación de la comida. La princesa sentia curiosidad por ver las reacciones de alguien que estaba sometido a sus primeros estimulos, pero que tenia la inteligencia para apreciarlos.

Pronto acabo el pastel y se dejo caer sobre la mesa. -¡Estoy muy lleno! -grito, mas con alegría que con dolor. Bonnibel pasó una mano por los rosados cabellos del joven. Finnegan, al sentir el tacto de la princesa, cerró los ojos y se dejo acariciar, frotando su cabeza contra la mano de la princesa. Era una sensación tan buena. Abrazo el brazo de la princesa y se dejo mimar, mientras ella lo observaba.

Glob, tan idéntico a Finn… Las expresiones faciales eran casi idénticas… aunque los ojos no eran los mismos. Los cabellos de Finnegan eran rosados como los suyos, hechos de hilo de dulce (Bonnibel estuvo más de 72 horas pegando cada pequeño cabello), se movían y caían en la misma forma exacta que los del humano. Su físico era casi idéntico. Tenia la apariencia de Finn cuando el… Se fue. Bonnibel tembló un poco al recordarlo. Finnegan tiene la misma edad que tenia Finn, pero es apenas un poco más delgado por la falta de entrenamiento y actividad física. Nada que unas peleas con monstruos no pudieran solucionar.

Finnegan abrió los ojos y vio que la princesa lo veía fijamente, con extraña admiración. Rió nerviosamente al chocar miradas con ella.

-¿Qué pasa? -dijo la princesa, también riendo.

-¡Eres bonita! -dijo Finnegan, con un suave sonrojo en el rostro. La princesa se puso roja de alegría.

-Gracias. Tu también.

Ambos rieron, y luego Finnegan se distrajo tocando la extraña tela de la bata de laboratorio que la princesa usaba.

-¿Por qué usas esto?

-¿El que? -Pregunto extrañada Bonnibel, -¿La ropa? Oh, es por protección. Del clima, y de las ramas de los árboles…

Finnegan dejo salir un "Ooh" de entendimiento, pero luego volvió a preguntar: -¿Qué son árboles?

-Oh, bueno los árboles son… eh… Pues crecen en la tierra, son plantas -se sintió complacida por la respuesta, pero en seguida entendió que tendría que explicar que son las plantas. -Creo que tengo mucho que enseñarte. Pero primero te conseguiré ropa -señalo a Finnegan, quien se ojeo de arriba abajo. Estaba a pecho descubierto, usando solo una toalla para cubrir sus "posaderas", como la princesa les había dicho.

-Ya regreso. Quédate _aquí_ -hizo énfasis en esta palabra y señalo al piso, temiendo que Finnegan pudiera seguirla. El joven movió la cabeza de arriba abajo y la princesa soltó otra risita._ Es adorable_, pensó y se retiro rápidamente a buscar al sastre. Ya debería de tener las ropas listas…

Finnegan se quedo en silencio y observo la puerta por la que la princesa había salido. Espero y espero, paciente. No supo cuanto tiempo paso, pero la princesa no volvió. Un ruido extraño lo distrajo de la puerta, algo agudo y raro, era alegre. Observo el agujero en la pared (la "ventana"), del otro lado de la cocina. Una pequeña criatura estaba posada sobre el borde. La criatura vio a Finnegan y el a ella. La saludo levantando la mano y agitándola, y la criatura hizo lo mismo con su gran mano llena de extrañas plumas.

Contento por la respuesta, Finnegan observo la puerta. La princesa aun no había llegado. Bueno, saludar a la criatura no haría ningún daño. Se paro de la silla, sujetando con cuidado la toalla a su cintura y camino hacia la ventana. El piso se sentía raro y frío en sus pies, pero el sentía calor así que era una sensación divertida.

Dio una vuelta por la cocina, tocando todo lo que pudo y viendo los extraños artilugios, y volvió a la ventana. La criatura seguía allí, viéndolo. En cuanto Finnegan se acerco, una fuerte luz lo cegó momentáneamente. Se aparto rápido del agujero y volvió a acercarse, mas lento. Esta vez la luz no le hizo daño, y Finnegan pudo ver a través del agujero. _¡Es todo un mundo allí afuera!_, pensó. Tenia idea de "adentro y afuera" porque había estado en varios cuartos y recorrido su nuevo hogar, pero no pensó que hubiera algo afuera del _afuera_. Dirigió la vista lo mas lejos que pudo. Vio muchas construcciones, casas y hogares como el suyo, pero mas pequeños. Y a lo lejos, vio una larga pared, muy alta (aunque no tan alta como su hogar), y que rodeaba todo lo que había a la vista. Fuera de la pared, había más mundo, y Finnegan comprendió que el "fuera" siempre termina con una pared. Se entristeció un momento, pues era divertida la idea de que existiera un perpetuo fuera sin paredes.

Vio a la pequeña criatura, que aun lo observaba curiosa, y la tomo en sus manos. Rió un poco, porque se sentía rara su piel y sus plumas. Acaricio su cabeza (de la misma manera en que la princesa lo hacia con el) y la criatura se dejo. Finnegan supuso que no sentía peligro en el.

Una corriente de aire lo golpeo en el rostro, haciéndolo temblar de placer. Que bien se sentía el viento en la cara, y la luz en el rostro. Y el afuera que estaba observando era de lo mejor. La criatura volvió a hacer ese sonido suyo, y Finnegan creyó que la criatura pensaba igual que el.

Vio al suelo, siguiendo la vista de la pared que bajaba por la ventana. Esta tan alto que todo a sus pies se veía pequeño. Finnegan observo unos extraños palos de colores que salían del piso, y sonrío al notar que debían ser los llamados "árboles". La cocina al parecer daba a uno de los rincones de su hogar, pues no había nadie y el espacio era muy reducido. Era un gran jardín con apenas el espacio necesario para caminar. Árboles y pequeñas plantas salían del suelo, dando hermosos colores a todo lo que Finnegan observaba.

De pronto oyó un sonido de golpe. Busco arriba y alrededor y no vio nada, pero bajo la mirada en dirección a unos árboles, cerca de un pequeño estanque, y vio a una pequeña criatura. No solo pequeña porque estaba lejos, sino que se veía que era más pequeña que Finnegan. Lo que estaba haciendo desconcertó a Finnegan, pues tomo un pedazo de soga y lo ato a un árbol de un extremo, y tomo el otro con sus manos y comenzó a hacerlo girar. Después se introdujo en el torbellino creado por la soga y comenzó a saltarla mientras la hacia girar, haciendo ese extraño sonido de golpe. Una y otra vez salto en un movimiento casi hipnótico, que distrajo a Finnegan de cualquier otra cosa. La pequeña criatura hacia este movimiento con una facilidad casi imposible, y solo una vez se tropezó con la soga y cayo de cara al piso. Aun así, se saco el polvo mientras se reía, probando que caerse no era algo doloroso.

-Finnegan -llamo la princesa mientras entraba en el cuarto, sorprendiendo al joven, -tus ropas están listas, por favor ven.

La princesa tendió una mano al aire y espero a que el joven se acercase a ella. Finnegan observo a la criatura en sus manos. Seguía quieta y tranquila, muy acostumbrada a su tacto. Si la soltaba, la criatura podría irse rápidamente y desaparecer, y no volvería a verla. No había visto nada igual a el, y no sabia si volvería a hacerlo, así que decidió no soltarlo por temor a perderlo. Despidió con la mirada a la pequeña personita en el suelo, aun cuando ella no lo viera, y siguió a la princesa.

* * *

Caminaron por largos pasillos, ahora acompañados por una persona redonda con forma de dulce, de color blanco y rojo. "Mayordomo Mentita", se presento la persona, y Finnegan lo saludo con una amable sonrisa.

El joven caminaba detrás de la princesa y Mentita, abrazando a su amigo contra su pecho para consolarlo, pues parecía nervioso del nuevo ambiente. Al verlo temblar, Finnegan le susurro: -Esta bien, esto es nuevo para mi también.

* * *

Llegaron a una habitación con muchas telas colgando, y una vieja persona los recibió sonrientes y le entrego a Finnegan un paquete con telas. Con una mano libre lo tomo y vio las rosadas ropas dentro.

-Puedes cambiarte aquí, nosotros saldremos -dijo la princesa y ayudo al viejo a levantarse, cosa que Finnegan noto. Los tres salieron y el joven y su amigo se encontraron solos en el cuarto. El olor era extraño, le daba a Finnegan la idea de tiempo y vejez, y humedad. Y fríos pisos de cocina. Se acerco a un gran mueble de madera que tenia prendas encima y dejo allí a su amigo, en medio de dos cómodas almohadas.

-Pío-pi -hizo la criatura, haciendo sonrojar a Finnegan.

-¡Pío-pi! -le respondió el. Vio las ropas en sus manos y las saco del paquete. Que suavidad, una hermosa textura. Llevo la camisa a su rostro y la acaricio.

La camisa era muy diferente a la bata que usaba la princesa, pero en estilo era similar, con agujeros para los brazos. Le costo trabajo aprender a desabrochar los botones, pero una vez lo descubrió, fue facil ponersela. Luego los pantalones, que tenían un diseño muy similar. Observo la habitación mientras se ponía los pantalones: llena de prendas, retazos de telas, y complicados artilugios para armarlos. Finnegan pensó que era todo muy complicado solo para una prenda tan simple.

Sus pies aun estaban fríos asi que intento ponerse los zapatos, fallando miserablemente. Al caminar, los zapatos se salían, o Finnegan se tropezaba con los hilos que colgaban. Intento atarlos, pero solo se ato la mano a ellos. ¡Que cosa tan complicada! Nada que ver con la camisa y los pantalones.

-¿Todo bien Finnegan? -llamo la princesa desde fuera.

-Sii, solo… eh...

-¿Necesitas ayuda con algo?

-No, que va, solo… Si.

La princesa entro al cuarto solo y rió al encontrar a Finnegan con las manos atadas literalmente a sus zapatos.

-Déjame ayudarte -se arrodillo frente a el y desanudo las cuerdas de los zapatos. Los ato lentamente, y se aseguro de que Finnegan la observara hacerlo. Cuando acabo, noto a la pequeña criatura durmiendo sobre las almohadas.

-Hey, hola pequeño… ¿Tú lo trajiste?

-Si, es mi amigo.

La princesa pareció sorprendida por esto. -Ah, ¿en verdad? Que rápido eres para hacer amigos.

-Sip -Finnegan camino un poco. Los zapatos eran cómodos, y sus pies dolían menos si caminaba con ellos. La ropa era suave y agradable, y no le daba calor.

-Lo encontré en la ventana, estaba solo. Creo que es algo único, princesa.

-¿Único? -dijo la princesa, con cierta indiferencia, mientras acaricia a la criatura. -Finnegan, tontito, es un pájaro. Hay millones como el.

Finnegan dejo de caminar y corrió junto a la pequeña criatura. -¿Millones?

-Si. El es… como los demás.

Finnegan tomo al pájaro en sus manos, quien se despertó súbitamente para acomodarse en las manos del joven. Acaricio la cabecita del pájaro con suavidad. Realmente no tenia razones para tenerlo. Si hay millones como el, entonces no había problema si se perdía...

-¿Pero los demás son iguales a el?-el pajarito en sus manos emitió un leve "pío". -Digo, los demás no se acercaron a hablarme, pero el si. ¿Eso lo hace diferente?.

La princesa hizo una expresion que Finnegan entendio como de confusion. Despues de pensarlo, la princesa sonrio y acaricio los cabellos del joven -Supongo que tienes razón, eso lo hace especial. Puedes quedártelo.

Finnegan abrazo al pequeño. Si, se lo iba a quedar. El se acerco mientras lo otros millones de pájaros no. Es su _amigo_.

* * *

El día transcurrió rápido para Finnegan, entre preguntas sobre las cosas que habia visto, en especial sobre su nuevo amigo.

La princesa lo llevo a un cuarto nuevo. _Su cuarto_. Dijo que era para el… y para su amigo, si decidía conservarlo (como si Finnegan no estuviera ya seguro de quererlo). Se trataba de una hermosa habitación pintada de colores llamativos. Tenia dos ventanas pequeñas y un armario con varias prendas rosadas, todas diferentes. Finnegan pensó que era demasiado esfuerzo para la ropa, pero la princesa riendo cuando lo dijo, añadiendo que "no puede usar la misma ropa todos los días".

Había, además, una cama, y cuando Finnegan se acostó sobre ella, creyó quedarse dormido en ese mismo instante. Era mucho mas cómoda que la cama donde había despertado antes, más suave y con un respaldo para la cabeza. La princesa tuvo que hablarle constantemente para mantenerlo despierto.

Durante toda la tarde, la princesa le mostró estos llamados "libros". ¡Cosa fantástica! Estaban llenos de imágenes y descripciones de cosas. Descubrió así que la esfera amarilla es el sol, que lanza sus rayos desde el "espacio", lo que esta mas allá de lo azul de arriba, el cielo. Que bajo sus pies esta la tierra. Que los árboles pequeños se llaman flores, que crecen con la lluvia, que es agua mágica que cae del cielo (¡De la nada misma!). Tambien vio imágenes de aves, y vio una foto de un pájaro azul con pico rojo y amarillo, alas con plumas rojizas y ojos profundos. Era idéntico a su nuevo amigo, y habia muchas fotos de aves identicas. Si, evidentemente su amigo no era único en su clase, cosa que desilusiono un poco a Finnegan. Aun así, lo conservo en brazos todo el tiempo.

Cuando se hizo mas tarde, tuvieron la cena. Esta vez fue comida distinta, papas y carne, y tenía un sabor diferente a los dulces. Pero era agradable y llenaba el estomago de Finnegan. Cuando se sintio satisfecho, la princesa vio la hora, y dijo que era momento de acostarse

Finnegan se aterro. Se aferro fuertemente de la princesa para que no se aparte de la cama con el.

-¿Qué tienes, que pasa? -le dijo ella preocupada.

-No…

-Finnegan, es hora de dormir.

-¡NO! -grito, sobresaltando al pajarito que dormía en un pequeño nido sobre su mesa de noche. Finnegan oculto el rostro en el hombro de la princesa, igual que antes. Sintió el dolor de nuevo, y volvió a oír los gritos. Era horrible, no quería pasar por ello otra vez.

-Finnegan, que tienes… -acaricio su cabello mientras lo abrazaba. -Shh, tranquilo… ¿que tienes?

Por un instante, Finnegan no dijo nada, incapaz de articular palabra alguna. Las saladas lágrimas comenzaron a resbalar por sus mejillas otra vez. –Tuve un mal sueño… Antes soñé algo horrible.

-Oh… -la princesa parecía sorprendida. Se separo de Finnegan y lo vio a los ojos, sonriéndole con suavidad.

Finnegan se seco las lágrimas y hablo, despacio y con temor. –Quedate conmigo hasta que me duerma, por favor...

La princesa le dedico una suave sonrisa que hizo crecer el corazon de Finnegan.

-Esta bien, te hare compañia hasta que duermas.

-¿En verdad? -una luz de esperanza brillo en los ojos de Finnegan.

-¡Claro! -la princesa recostó la cabeza de Finnegan sobre la almohada. Seco sus lagrimas con el dedo pulgar y acaricio su rostro.

Finnegan cerro los ojos eh intento no pensar en la pesadilla. Y cuando vio que comenzaba a pensar en ello, se relajo y penso en la mano de la princesa contra su rostro, en sus brazos rodeandolo. Recordo tambien el canto de su amigo pajaro, el viento en su rostro, el juego con la cuerda, la luz del sol...

Pronto su conciencia se desvanecia y se aferro al sueño. Mientras descanzaba, pudo oir como la princesa cerraba la puerta al salir, pero no estuvo seguro de si fue verdad o solo un sueño.

* * *

Bonnibel cerro detrás de su la puerta y se apoyo sobre ella. Y rió.

Rió primero suavemente y después su risa se hizo fuerte y estrepitosa, al punto que imagino que podía oírse desde fuera y por los pasillos.

¡Pero que más daba! Finnegan estaba hay, estaba vivo… ¡Lo dejo en su cuarto hace cinco minutos!

La tristeza la invadió y comenzó a derramar lágrimas, pero no podía dejar de reír. Se llevo las manos al rostro y limpio las saladas gotas mientras recordaba como había deseado reír todo el día. Finalmente su creación, estaba viva. Todos sus esfuerzos habian valido la pena. Todas las noches sin dormir por la culpa y el trabajo... Todo.

Pronto se canso de llorar y dejo salir toda la alegría que tenía guardado.

Cuando se tranquilizo, busco unas ropas más cómodas. Deja la sucia bata llena de sangre y aceite a un lado y se puso sus pijamas. Por un instante, pensó que acostarse ahora seria lo mejor. La cama se veía realmente cómoda…

Pero no, aun tenía algo que hacer. Se dirigió a la mesa de estudio y saco un pequeño cuaderno con tapa metálica. Estaba escrito hasta la mitad, lleno de ecuaciones y numero, modelos y planos. Oprimió un botón en el costado del cuaderno y una superficie holográfica con un micrófono se abrio frente a ella. Acerco el rostro al micrófono.

"_Seguimiento del androide FINNEGAN: Clon Humano-Dulce._

_Día 1_

La pantalla mostraba el registro de su voz mientras hablaba, y en las páginas una pluma electrónica escribía todo. Pensó un poco sobre los sucesos del día y comenzó a relatar…

_Día 1_

_Aunque hubo una falla al momento de la activación, una extraña espera antes de que el sujeto (a partir de aquí llamado FINNEGAN) despierte, no parece haber ningún problema en el pensamiento de Finnegan. El conde de Limonagrio despertó también en formas poco convencionales, gritando y pataleando. Pero a diferencia de Limonagrio, Finnegan no demuestra agriedad ni aspereza en su comportamiento._

_Por el contrario, es muy inteligente._

_Le di en un principio de comer. Tiene un… gran apetito, pero fue mas que nada por la sorpresa ante las nuevas sensaciones. (NOTA: hacer un estudio de cómo afecta el aprendizaje de los estímulos en alguien que tiene la edad mental de un adolescente). En un momento, le dije que se quedara quieto y fui a ver al sastre y me quede hablando con Mentita, dejandolo solo. El espero, demostrando que puede seguir órdenes._

_También lo vi cerca de la ventana, y lo vi cargando un pajarito, demostrando su curiosidad. Respecto a esta ave, parece tener una cierta conexión con ella. Al parecer cree que el ave es especial porque interactúo específicamente con el __(NOTA: posible Narcisismo)_

_Por ultimo note que se vistió casi completamente el solo, y que entendió toda mi explicación de los libros, dando a saber que es listo. Como yo, digamos (NOTA: risas)._

_Debo seguir instruyéndolo, pero por el momento, esta avanzando de manera impresionante. Esta semana continuare con su instruccion intelectual, y antes de que llegue el mes, espero empezar con su entrenamiento fisico._

_Dulce princesa, fuera._

Reviso que el texto se hubiera escrito por completo y cerro el cuaderno, apagando tambien la superficie holografica. Se acerco a la cama y se dejo desvanecer por el cansancio.

* * *

Hey mortales, como va?

Bueno, vieron que no los deje colgando, eh? Actualize mi fic! Me dieron mucho gusto los reviews, les agradesco los cumplidos, asi que decidi continuarlo (aunque ya tenia planeada parte de la historia, me faltaba escribirla).

Ahora, se que este capi es un poco... pesado, y largo, pero tambien porque quise ilustrar bien el pensamiento _nuevo_ de Finnegan. Los otros capis ya seran mas consisos y con un estilo mas de HdA.

Este mes es... complicado para mi, con la facu y todo, asi que vere si puedo actualizar mi otro fic (En los zapatos de Marcy). Sino, los vere a todos con ambos fics el mes proximo.

CIAO!

Lex


End file.
